Une personne peut en cacher une autre
by Satine92
Summary: Gundam Wing remixé à ma sauce Venez lire Satine
1. 1 personne peut en cacher 1 autre intro

UNE PERSONNE PEUT EN CACHER UNE AUTRE.  
  
( Note de l'auteur ): Salut c'est mon deuxième fic. Je suis fan de Gundam Wing, je les adore. Ils sont trop mignons, vous trouvez pas ?  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Salut. Je m'appelle Satine et j'ai 18 ans. Je suis élève au lycée St- François David. Je suis en Terminal BEP Vente Action Marchande. Je suis délégué de ma classe. C'est grâce à ça que je sais que, aujourd'hui, trois nouveaux élèves vont arriver dans notre classe. On m'a dit que c'était trois garçons. Ils s'appellent Odin Yuy, Trent Maxwell et Conor Winner. Ils viennent tous des colonies. Je sais aussi que deux autre élèves vont arriver dans l'autre classe de vente. Ils s'appellent Triton et Lee. Eux aussi viennent des colonies. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si bien d'être délégué, mais ça a ces avantages : comme aujourd'hui, c'est à moi que revient la tâche d'accueillir les nouveaux, je rate le cours d'anglais. Cool.  
  
- Salut, mon nom est Satine. Je suis le délégué de classe.  
  
- Salut. Moi, c'est Trent et voici Odin. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est pas très bavard. Et, pour finir, voici Conor. Lui non plus n'est pas très bavard mais, tu vas voir, après quelques heures passées avec lui, il sera plus bavard.  
  
- Ok. Bon, suivez-moi. Je vais vous faire visiter le Lycée.  
  
- On te suit, belle Satine.  
  
- Je sens que je vais m'éclater, cette année, avec vous.  
  
- Je crois aussi.  
  
- Odin, souris un peu, ça fait mauvais genre.  
  
- Je sais Conor, mais j'y peux rien. J'ai pas envie. On est dans un lycée privé et on est obligé de s'habiller comme tous les autres. Et puis, je ne l'aime pas cette Satine. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.  
  
- Tu crois que ça me plaît, à moi, d'être habillé ainsi. Et, pour Satine, je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air cool.  
  
- Bon, alors les gars. Vous venez ou pas ?  
  
- En plus, elle nous donne des ordres.  
  
- Heero !!!!!!!  
  
- Quoi, c'est vrai, Quatre.  
  
- Avance.  
  
Je leur fis visiter la cafétéria, le secrétariat ,les salles d'informatiques. Là, notre cher ami Odin fut plus intéressé que jamais. Nous avons les ordinateurs les plus puissants de tout le département. C'est grâce à OZ.  
  
- Et, pour finir, voici notre salle de cours. On ne bouge jamais de notre salle. Ce sont nos profs qui viennent à nous.  
  
- Cool, on n'a pas à bouger.  
  
- Exa Trent. Mais tu vas voir qu'au bout de 2 ou 3 heures à être assis sur les chaises, tu vas vouloir bouger très vite.  
  
- Ca, ça m'étonnerait pas, fit Odin.  
  
- Hein, il sait parler. Bien, voici notre classe. Odin, si tu veux, tu peux te mettre à côté de Stéphanie. Conor, tu peux te mettre à côté de Morgane et Trent, tu peux te mettre à cote de moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
- Ok, merci Satine.  
  
- Vous avez eu votre emploi du temps. Vous savez où se trouvent les salles où vous irez, même si vous ne bougerez pas souvent ? Avez-vous eu les cours ? Fit monsieur Merlin l'enchanteur. (Bah, c'est son nom, j'y suis pour rien ! Bon, d'ac. C'est le nom que les élèves lui donnent, mais c'est bien vrai : il est emmerdant !) - Oui !!!!!! Firent les trois nouveaux. Satine nous a tout donné.  
  
- Bien Satine.  
  
Merlin l'enchanteur fit son cours de vente pendant deux longues heures. Odin avait raison : Trent ne tenait plus en place à la fin.  
  
Note de l'auteur : voici le début de mon nouveau récit. Je vous laisse. Bisous. 


	2. Mais qui sont ils

Chapitre 1 : mais qui sont-ils ?  
  
Voici déjà deux semaines que les nouveaux sont arrivés. Ils sont cool : ils ne prennent la tête à personne, même notre chère amie Krys, qui pourtant et très, très CH.. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Mais, même elle, elle ne s'est pas engueulé avec eux. Ce qui est un miracle quant on connaît Krys. Je m'entends très bien avec Trent et super bien avec Conor, comme si on était sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais j'ai du mal à communiquer avec Odin. Il me fait penser à l'une des filles de ma classe. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne bouge pas. La seule différence avec Odin est que, quand on lui parle, lui, il répond. Elle, elle ne sait pas faire. - Bonjour tout le monde. - Salut Satine. T'as passé un bon week-end ? - Oui, Super. Merci Conor. Et toi ? - Bien. Tranquille comme vous dites. - Et toi Trent ? - J'ai passé un super week-end. J'ai été au centre commercial, sui d'ailleurs est nul, tellement qu'il pleuvait. Je le trouve génial, ton pays, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. - Eh ! J'y suis pour rien, moi ! Je ne suis pas né sur terre. Je suis né sur L1. - Ah bon !!!!!!!! Je ne le savais pas. - Tu ne me l'a pas demandé, Trent. - Mais pourquoi es-tu venu vivre ici ? - Bah, mon père est mort il y a 15 ans. J'avais deux ans. Ma mère, elle, est morte il y a 4 ans. Je suis donc parti vivre chez des amis de ma famille. - Je suis désolé, Satine. On ne le savait pas. - Tu sais, mon père, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu et ma mère et moi n'étions pas très souvent ensemble alors.. Et puis, de toute façon , Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Peu de personne le savent. Il n'y a que Stef. - Et pourquoi elle est pas une autre ? - Hein !!!!!!!!! Désolé Odin, j'avais oublié que tu savais parler. - Elle se croit drôle. - En tout cas, plus que toi, Odin. - Ferme-la, Trent. - Arrêtez tous les deux, on dirait deux gamins. - Bien dit, Conor. - N'en rajoute pas, Satine. - Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. - C'est chez Stef que je vis, voilà pourquoi. - C'est sa famille tes amis ? - C'est bien ça, Conor. Bon, vous connaissez une bonne partie de ma vie. Maintenant, à vous de m'en dire un peu plus sur la votre. - D'ac. Je viens de la colonie L2. Comme tu dois le savoir, c'est pas la plus facile à vivre. Moi aussi, mes parents sont morts. J'avais une s?ur, mais elle aussi est morte. - Désolé. - Comme toi, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contact avec ma famille. - Et toi, Conor ? - Et bien, je suis originaire de la colonie L4. C'est l'une des plus belles colonies, je trouve. Mes parents sont en vie et j'ai une vingtaine de s?urs. - Et toi, Odin ? as-tu eu une vie avant de venir ici ? - Oui, moi aussi je viens de la colonie L1. Et, tout comme toi, ma famille est morte il y a un bon moment. - Tu vivais où sur L1, Odin ? - Dans la résidence du château de la solitude. Et toi ? - Dans la résidence le Pierrier. - C'est la résidence la plus chic de la colonie ça, non ? - Si, c'était bien là. Mon père gagnait bien sa vie et ma mère aussi. - Tu allais au collège Romain Rolland ? - Oui, c'est bien ça. Et toi ? - Moi aussi. - Tu étais dans quelle classe, Odin ? - En 5e 5. - Moi aussi. En quelle année ? - En 190 de la colonisation. Et toi ? - A cette époque là, j'étais en 4e 1. - Tu as sauté une classe ? - Oui, pour redoubler la 3e.Tu es parti après cette année là, non ? - Gagné. Je suis parti au collège Nicolas Ledoux. - Ok (A partir d'ici c'est une réflexion de Satine ). Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup pour deux choses : 1) il n'y a jamais eu de 5e5 au collège Romain Rolland et 2) le collège Nicolas Ledoux ne prend que les élèves atteint de graves maladies. Tu mens très mal, mon cher ami Odin. Mais, si tu mens, alors les autres aussi. Mais qui êtes-vous réellement ? [.]  
Dans la journée, Conor, Trent et Odin me présentèrent les autres nouveaux. Ils se connaissent tous depuis bien longtemps, d'après ce que j'ai compris. - Satine, je te présente Triton Bloom et Lee Chang . - Heureuse de vous rencontrez. Vous aussi vous venez des colonies ? - Moi, c'est Triton. Je viens de la colonie L3. On m'a dit que toi aussi tu avais vécu sur les colonies ? - Oui, sur L1, comme Odin. Je suppose que tu es Lee ? - Oui, c'est bien ça et je ne dirais rien de plus. - Sympa votre ami. Il est aussi souriant qu'Odin. Ca promet ! - Satine !!!!! - Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? [.]  
En rentrant chez moi, je suis tombé sur Conor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis presque sur de le connaître, de l'avoir rencontré sur l'une des colonies.  
Il faut que j'en sache plus sur ces gars. Ce Odin, je ne le sens pas depuis qu'il m'a menti sur l'école, je bloque. Il faut que je sache ce qu'ils sont. Il faut que j'aille voir un de mes vieux amis pour savoir qui ils sont.  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, on sera peut être qui est qui ? 


	3. De nouveaux amis ou enemis

CHAPITRE 2 : DE NOUVEAUX AMIS OU ENNEMIS ?  
  
Nous sommes jeudi. Aujourd'hui, nous avons sport. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais que mes nouveaux amis ne seront pas là. Et bingo, ils ne sont pas là. Ce qui m'arrange en fait. C'est aujourd'hui que je dois voir un ancien ami de la colonie d'où je viens. Je suis sûr qu'il me donnera des informations sur mes chers amis Odin et Conor. - Tu es à la bourre, Jack. - Je sais, mais il n'est pas facile de venir ici quand on est un vieux. - Ca, je sais que tu es vieux ! - Sat !!!!!!! Que veux-tu ?? - Bon, voilà. Tu sais que je viens de la colonie L1 et que je la connaissais par c?ur ? - Oui. Et alors ? - Alors, l'un des gars qui vient d'arriver dans mon lycée m'a certifié qu'il avait été dans le même collège que moi, mais pas dans la même classe. - Et alors ? - Tu vas me laissé finir oui ? - Désolé. - Merci. Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il avait changé de collège pour aller dans un autre, et là, il y un gros problème : le lycée qu'il m'a indiqué est un lycée pour les personnes atteintes de maladies graves. - Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je trouve son dossier et que je te le passe s'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?? - T'as tout compris ! Tu peux me faire ça ? - Oui, bien sur. Quel est le nom de cette personne ? - En fait, il faudrait que tu fasses deux recherches. - Bien sur, dit. - Alors, il faut que tu me trouves le dossier de Odin Yuy et Conor Winner. - Bien sur. Je te fais ça pour lundi - Merci. A charge de revanche. [.]  
  
La fin de semaine approchait et j'avais hâte de savoir ce que Jack avait trouvé sur Odin et sur Conor. Je me demande si je n'ai pas rencontré Conor sur l'une colonie. Je sais que je le connais mais d'où, ça, je ne sais pas ! - Bon week-end, Satine. - Bon week-end à vous aussi les gars (Réflexion pour elle-même). Vivement lundi, que je sache qui vous êtes.  
[.] - Salut tout le monde. - Elle va nous le faire tous les lundis, ce coup-là. - Odin, ferme-la et sois poli. - Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si elle m'énerve. Salut Satine, t'as passé un bon Week-end ? - Oui, très bien. Merci Odin - Ca te va comme ça, Conor ? - Oui, c'est mieux, Odin. - T'as passé un bon Week-end, Trent ? - Oui, super. - Satine. - Oui, qui a-t-il monsieur ? - Tiens, on vient de me donner ça pour toi. C'est de la part de ton ami Jack, je crois. - Ok. Merci m'sieur. - Qui est Jack, Satine ? - Ca te regarde pas, Odin.  
Manque de chance pour moi, Jack n'a rien trouvé sur Odin et sur Conor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Jack me cache la vérité. De toute façon, je la trouverais toute seule. - Une bonne nouvelle ? - Non, pas du tout, Conor. Pas du tout - Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi ? - Rien - Eh ! Vous êtes au courant que les pilotes de gundams ont attaqués l'usine de fabrication d'armures mobiles ? - Attend Morgane, tu as dit les pilotes ? - Oui, ils viennent de le dire sur Skyrock. Ils étaient 5. - 5 !!!!!! 5 pilotes. Mais on croyait qu'il y en avait qu'un seul. - Oui, mais maintenant il y en 5. Il y une rumeur qui court comme quoi ils viennent des colonies. Fait gaffe, ils vont sûrement te poser des questions, Satine, vu que toi aussi tu viens des colonies. J'ai bien peur qu'il te suspecte. - Oui, merci. (Réflexion de Satine) Ils sont 5 et pourquoi Trent détourne les yeux quand on parle de ça ? Conor et Odin font pareil ! Il y a anguille sous roche. [.]  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de suivre nos nouveaux amis pour en savoir plus. Je sais qu'ils vivent tous les 5 dans un grand appartement dans la même ville que moi. Il me sera donc facile de les suivre sans me faire remarquer. - Trent, tu es sur que les Mads .... - Quoi, Odin, tu as l'air bizarre ? - Tais-toi, on nous suit. - (Réflexion de Satine ) Mais comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que j'étais là ? Je n'ai pas fait de bruit ! J'ai été entraîné à me camoufler et à ne pas être repéré. Seul un soldat peut savoir que je suis là... Je vais devoir être encore plus discrète, mais tant pis, je dois savoir qui ils sont. - Mais non, arrêtes. Tu deviens parano, mon pauvre Odin. - Tu as peut-être raison, mais pour l'instant, évitons de parler de certaines choses. -(Réflexion de Satine) Et merde, mon portable vibre. Mrd, c'est Stef. Il faut que je lui réponde. Je les suivrais plus tard. - Oui Stef, qui a-t-il ? - Rien. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Tu es partie sans dire au revoir à personne cet aprèm. - OH !!!!!! Je voulais voir quelque chose, mais ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Je rentre. A tout de suite. - Ok. A toute. - Et zut, ils sont déjà loin. - Je suis sur que l'on été suivi, les gars. - Mais non, arrêtes Odin. Tu te fais des idées. Personne ne peut nous suivre sans que Du.Trent le sache. - Tu as peut être raison. Les missions que l'on va faire sont trop importantes pour que l'on se fasse prendre. - On sait, Odin. Calme-toi - Tu as raison, Conor - Il n'y a que Qu.Conor pour être aussi calme - Bon, ça va les gars. On rentre maintenant. Rashid nous attend pour notre prochaine mission.  
[.]  
La semaine se passa assez bien. Je ne pu re-suivre les garçons, trop prise par mes responsabilités. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes jeudi. J'ai encore demandé à Jack de revenir pour lui poser quelques questions. - Salut Satine, ça va ? - Oui. Et toi, Jack ? - Bien. Qui a-t-il ? - C'est au sujet de ce que je t'ai demandé. Je voudrais voir les dossiers. - Sat, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ne cherches plus rien sur ces personnes, s'il te plaît ? - Pourquoi ? - J'ai appris que c'étaient des amis à de vieux amis à moi. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre d'eux. - T'es sûr ? - Oui. Un jour, tu comprendras. Mais, te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu trouveras par toi-même et plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Et puis, laisse-les tranquille, soit juste leur ami, ok ? - Puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment, je ne chercherais plus qui ils sont... Si tu me promets que tu en feras autant sur mon passé ? - Ok. Marché conclue. - Bon, je te laisse. Je dois allé en cours aujourd'hui. On fait des arts martiaux et tu sais que j'adore ça. - Oui, amuse toi bien, ma belle. Evite de faire de la casse chez tes adversaires. - Bien reçu, chef. Mission acceptée. - Bien reçu, lieutenant.  
Le prof nous expliqua les coups autorisés et ceux interdits. - Donc, pour finir, mesdemoiselles. Vous ne visez pas les parties intimes de ces messieurs, s'il vous plaît. - Oui, Monsieur. - Qui veut commencer ? - Je veux bien, m'sieur. - Ok. Eh !!! tu vas te mesurer à ..Vu que deux élèves sont là aujourd'hui, car ils ne sont pas venu en cours hier, tu te mesureras à Lee. - Je ne me mesure pas à plus faible que moi. - Non mais c'est quoi ce macho de première. Je te pari, Lee, que je te bats comme je veux. - Pari tenu, femme. Tu vas perdre. - Compte-là dessus.  
Nous nous sommes battu dans les règles et notre cher ami Lee a perdu son pari. Il a du avouer, après ça, que les femmes pouvaient être plus fortes que les hommes. - Bravo, Satine. Personne ne m'a jamais battu, même Odin et Trent. Tu es donc plus forte que nous ! - Merci pour les compliments. Mais tu peux dire que les femmes ne sont pas obligés d'être le sexe faible ? - Je n'avouerais jamais une telle chose. C'est pas parce qu'une femme a gagné contre moi qu'une autre le fera. - Tu as raison mais, comme tu le dis, je suis plus forte que toi. Aller, viens. Pour me faire pardonner l'affront que je viens de te faire en te battant, je te paye un verre. Ca te va ? On pourra parler un peu. - D'accord. - J'y crois pas. Lee devient gentil et il va prendre un verre avec Satine pour PARLER. Là, y a un truc louche ! Vous trouvez pas, les gars ? - Si !!!!!!!!!!! Très étrange quand on connaît Lee ! - Vous avez raison. Y a un truc qui cloche. Lee dire qu'une fille est plus forte que lui, ça, c'est louche. - EH !! vous voulez venir avec nous, les Gars ? Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! - Ok. Avec joie, Satine.  
Comme me l'avait demandé Jack, je suis devenus ami avec Odin, Trent, Triton, Conor et Lee. Il n'y a qu'avec Odin que je n'arrive pas à communiquer, mais bon, si j'arrive à communiquer avec Lee, je peux le faire avec lui !  
  
Note de l'auteur : salut. Alors j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant... Enfin, pas du tout d'action même, mais ça ne va pas tardé, je vous le promets. 


	4. Je sais enfin qui sont ils

CHAPITRE 3 : je sais enfin qui ils sont !  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais plus je passe de temps avec les garçons, plus je m'attache à eux. Surtout à Lee, il est super sympa avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis sur de le connaître depuis longtemps. Sûrement un ami de ma demi-s?ur, je ne sais pas. C'est comme pour Conor. Je sais que je le connais, mais je ne sais pas d'où. Ce que ça peut m'énerver quand ma mémoire n'en fait qu'à sa tête. - Salut Satine. Alors, t'as passé un bon week-end ? - Oui, merci Odin. Et toi ? - Oui, ça a été.  
A la récréation, je vis Lee. Nous avons discuté pendant un long moment sur les coutumes de sa colonie. Plus il décrivait ses coutumes, plus je me disais que je savais de quoi il parlait. C'est là que je me suis souvenu où je l'avais rencontré. Ce n'est pas sous le nom de Lee que je le connais, mais sous le nom de. -(Réflexion de Satine) Mais quel est ce nom déjà ? W.Wu.. Wuf.Wooff. Non, pas Woofff. Euh !!!! Wufas, non, Wufy..... Non.. Euh.. Wufei ? Oui, c'est ça ! Wufei Chang. Mais. Non, pas possible ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Il faut que je les suive à nouveau. Il faut que je vérifie ça. C'est pas possible ! Mais non, ça ne peut pas être ça, non, c'est pas possible ! Il m'aurait reconnu.  
La journée se finit par un long voir très long cours de maths, comme tous les mardis que la guerre nous laisse vivre.  
Nos chers amis partent en même temps du lycée, comme à leur habitude. Pour éviter que Stef ne me téléphone, je prends la peine de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Puis, je pris en filature nos cher amis. Ouf pour moi, ils ne m'ont pas entendu ce coup-ci. Je les suis jusqu'à un entrepôt, non loin de la piscine municipale. Cet entrepôt pouvait bien abriter 5 Gundam Suit et portait le nom de Coca C.. (Je peux pas donner la suite parce que sinon je fais de la pub. !). Je décidais de partir avant de me faire repèrer. J'avais décidé de me faire porter pâle le lendemain, afin de pouvoir aller voir ce qui y avait dans cet entrepôt.  
Le lendemain, je fit mine d'être malade afin de ne pas aller en cours de la journée. Il me restait 2 ou 3 gadgets que j'avais dérobé lors de mon entrainement. Ca va me m'aider à pouvoir entrer plus facilement dans cet entrepôt. -(Réflexion de Satine) Bon, voyons ce que l'on peut trouver sur ces 5 jeunes hommes. Hein, mais que fait l'unité Maganac ici ??? Si toute l'unité est ici, alors Rashid aussi. Il va falloir que je sois plus discrète, cette unité est excellente pour la protection d'une base. Je vais avoir du mal à y rentrer, mais je dois savoir qui ils sont. Je dois savoir si c'est bien Wufei qui se fait passer pour Lee Chang. Tu me diras, il n'a pas changé de nom de famille. J'aurais du m'en douter, mais j'ai une excuse : je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. C'était. Et merde, quelqu'un arrive.  
  
- Rashid, vous ne pensez pas que la mission de demain soir est un peu dangereuse pour maître Quatre. Il y va juste avec les autres pilotes de Gundam. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont nuls, loin de là, c'est les meilleurs mais. Quand ils luttent, c'est chacun pour sa peau. Ils ne feront attention à Maître Quatre que quand il sera à terre.  
  
- La mission sera dangereuse, c'est vrai, mais ces 5 jeunes hommes sont amis et sont très soudés. Il n'arrivera rien à maître Quatre.  
  
- Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise. Mais bon, si on allait travailler sur leurs armures.  
  
-(Réflexion de Satine) Quatre..Quatre... Ca me dit quelque chose. Quatre. Ra... Aberba... Winner. Oui, c'est ça. Je sais maintenant pourquoi il me disait quelque chose... Eh bien, sur les 5, j'en connais au moins 2. Pas mal, on va dire que j'ai la moyenne. Bon, maintenant, la salle des ordi. Y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. Et merde, y a encore du monde qui arrive. Mais je n'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui.  
  
- Maître O, vous êtes sur que Wufei va bien. Il a l'air comment dire..  
  
- Heureux est peut-être le mot que vous cherchez, J ?  
  
- Oui, exact G. C'est bien ça. Que lui arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Depuis un peu moins d'une semaine, il est comme ça.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas une idée ? Normalement, Wufei est monsieur-je-n'ai-pas-de- sentiment.  
  
- Bah si ! Je sais qu'il parle souvent d'une fille de son lycée. Elle l'aurait battu en arts martiaux.  
  
- Wufei battu aux arts martiaux par une fille, pas possible !  
  
-Et si, J. C'est possible.  
  
- Mais. Je croyais que Wufei ne pouvait et ne voulait pas tomber amoureux.  
  
- Oui, je sais. Mais je crois qu'il n'est pas amoureux, juste amie voir très amie avec cette fille. Il retrouve peut-être en elle Mei Lan, sa femme.  
  
- Quoi ? Wufei a été marié !!! Firent les quatre autres Professeurs.  
  
- Oui. A l'age de 14 ans. Venez, je vais vous montrer les photos de son mariage..  
  
-(Réflexion de Satine) Jack est J. Hein ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Enfin, tu aurais pu me dire que Odin et Conor étaient tes protégés. Bon, j'en sais assez. Je vais y aller en espèrant de ne pas me faire prendre. [.]  
  
Ouf, je ne me suis pas fait prendre. Demain, je reprends les cours comme si rien n'été. Ca va être dur, mais pour l'instant, je ne dois rien dire sur qui je suis et sur ce que je sais.  
  
- Salut Satine, tu va bien ?  
  
- Oui, tout va bien Qu .Conor. Et salut Wu.Lee, tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui, et toi ?  
  
- Oui, très bien.  
  
- Tu t'es bien remise de ton rhume ?  
  
- Oui, assez bien.  
  
Un coup de téléphone nous fit arrêter notre conversation. C'était le portable de Quatre, enfin de Conor.  
  
- Allô, oui. Quoi ? Vous êtes sur ? Bien. Et que puis-je faire ? Quoi ? Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? Bien. Je le dis aux autres.  
  
- Conor, qui a-t-il ?  
  
- Une personne est venue chez nous hier matin.  
  
- Cette personne vous a volé quelque chose, Conor ?  
  
- Non, Satine. Le voleur n'a rien volé.  
  
-(Réflexion de Satine) Je sais qu'il n'a rien volé, c'est moi qui me suis introduit chez vous hier.  
  
- Désolé de te laisser, Satine, mais il faut que l'on y aille.  
  
- Ok. A+.  
  
- Oui, c'est cela.  
  
- Conor, que t'as dit le professeur J. Pourquoi veut-il qu'on sèche les cours ?  
  
- J pense que c'est l'un de ses anciens élèves qui est rentré dans la base.  
  
- Quoi ? J a formé d'autre élève que Odin ?  
  
- Oui, il ne m'a pas dit qui il était, mais il nous demande de surveiller la base le temps qu'il vérifie si c'est bien Lui.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Jack, enfin J, me demanda de venir le rejoindre au V2, à l'entrée de Brice. J'avais RDV à 14h30. Evidemment, je suis arrivé à 14h 45. Bah quoi !! Il faut savoir se faire désirer, non ?  
  
- Salut Jack. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?  
  
- Il faut que je te parle. As-tu continué ton enquête sur ces deux garçons, Odin et Conor ?  
  
- Non, pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit de ne pas continuer.  
  
- T'es sur de ce que tu dis ? Tu n'oserais pas me mentir, Satine ?  
  
- Euh...  
  
- Satine...  
  
-....  
  
- Tu n'as continué, pas vrai ?  
  
- EUH !!!!!!!! Bah, oui et non..  
  
- Satine...  
  
- Attend, je ne t'ai pas désobéit...  
  
- Mais bien sur....  
  
- Arrêtes. Ce n'est pas sur Odin et Conor que j'ai fait ma filature...  
  
- Filature... ????????  
  
- Oui, filature Jack. Je connais Lee et Conor depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses..  
  
- Hein..  
  
- Lee s'appelle en réalité Wufei Chang ?  
  
-....  
  
- Je prends ça pour un Oui. Ensuite, Conor. Son vrai nom est Quatre Raberba Winner ?  
  
-...  
  
- Je prends ça aussi pour un Oui.  
  
- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ?  
  
- Bah. En fait, la personne qui est entré dans votre base, c'est..... Moi.  
  
- Satine .....Fit Jack d'un ton enragé.  
  
- Quoi ? J'ai été formé pour ça. Je suis la meilleure pour infiltrer les bases et les lycées !  
  
- Tous ça, je sais. C'est moi qui te l'ai appris. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment tu connais Quatre et Wufei ?  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas pour l'instant.  
  
- Ok. Ils le savent ?  
  
- Non, je voulais vérifier. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé mon petit gadget.  
  
- Mnnn, je m'en doutais. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?  
  
- Bah.... Il vaudrait mieux ne pas leur dire que je travaille pour toi.  
  
- Et pourquoi ??  
  
- Bah, connaissent Odin, enfin Heero, il ne voudra pas que je pilote avec eux car je suis une..  
  
- Une femme. Mais comment connais-tu le nom de code de Heero ?  
  
- Bah, disons que, dans mon petit gadget, il y avait un micro et que vous avez prononcé tous les noms. Donc, j'en ai déduit que Odin était Heero. Et Heero va nous jouer le coup de la femme faible et je ne te parle même pas de Wufei, m'sieur-macho-en-puissance.  
  
-Tu as raison, mais comment vas-tu faire pour gagner leur confiance ?  
  
- Je sais que ce soir vous avez une mission..  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu vas me demander de leur dire que j'ai un 6e Gundam et qu'il va être piloté pour la première fois ce soir afin de les aider dans leur mission ?  
  
- Tout juste. Une fois que la mission sera finie, je rentrerais à l'entrepôt avec eux et là....  
  
- Ok, je leur dis. Alors je te dis à ce soir, ma belle !  
  
- Jack...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Un petit coup de pied dans le tibia (dans le seul qu'il ait !) et je suis parti.  
  
-Aille. Ah !!!!!! Les femmes ! Pourquoi sont-elles si compliquées ?  
  
Note de l'auteur : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, il y aura plus d'action, je vous le promets. 


	5. Première mission avec les Gboys

CHAPITRE 4 : PREMIERE MISSION AVEC LES G- BOYS.  
  
.J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais fait mon entraînement avec Heero. On me dira, il a tellement changé en 4 ans. En plus, il croit que je suis morte, alors c'est sûr qu'il ne doit pas forcement penser à moi pour cette intrusion. Enfin, quoique Jack, enfin J, y ait bien pensé et il a dû lui dire. Je suis rentre aussitôt à la maison pour me préparer et dire à Stef que je ne pourrais pas aller au cinéma avec elle voir Dare Devil parce que je dois " travailler ", chose que je ne fais jamais[.] Mais bon, elle n'a rien dit. Je crois qu'elle pense que je sorts avec un gars et que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qui il est. [.] Bon, c'est l'heure. Je saute dans mes affaires et j'y vais.  
  
Pendant ce temps, chez les pilotes de gundam.  
  
- Heero, tu es sûr que ça va ??  
  
- Oui, Duo. Ca va.  
  
- T'es sur. Tu sais que tu viens de faire une phrase presque complète là ??  
  
-(d'un ton froid) Duo, laisse-moi, ok ?  
  
- Oula !!!!! Toi, tu veux rester seul. A tout à l'heure, pour la mission. En plus, il y a un nouveau.  
  
- Je sais. Maintenant, laisse-moi Duo, s'il te plait.  
  
- OK, à toute. Là, il va vraiment mal. Le voila qui devient poli !  
  
Duo partit chercher de l'aide pour son cher ami Heero. Pour lui, il n'était pas normal qu'Heero soit poli et fasse des phrases. Pas normal du tout.  
  
- Ah !!!! Quatre, tu tombes bien. Heero nous fait.. Je ne sais pas quoi, un cake ou un truc dans ce style-là.  
  
- Hein !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Euh !!!!!!!!!!!!! Il ne vas pas bien, c'est ça ??  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ok, j'y vais.  
  
- Ah !!! Heero, tu tombes bien. J'ai un problème.  
  
- Toi, un problème ? Y a quoi ?  
  
- Je crois que je connais Satine depuis longtemps.  
  
- Ah bon ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
- Oui, mais je ne sais pas d'où !  
  
- Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?  
  
- Bon, d'accord. J'ai vu Duo, il m'a dit que tu n'allais pas trés bien.  
  
- Non, ça va aller.  
  
- Heero, tu peux faire ça à Duo et aux autres, mais pas à moi. Alors, qu'est ce que tu as ??  
  
- Bon, il y a longtemps, quand j'ai fait mon entraînement avec J, il y avait une fille. Elle s'appelait Jennifer.  
  
- Et tu crois que c'est elle, le nouveau pilote ou que c'est elle qui est venu à l'entrepôt voir les deux ?  
  
- Gagné. Mais il y a un petit problème.  
  
- Ah bon, lequel ? Raconte-moi toute l'histoire.  
  
- Au début, je devais être le seul pilote mais J ne savait pas si j'allais réussir à être le soldat parfait, comme il le voulait. Alors, pour s'assurer que l'opération météore se ferait bien avec le Gundam Wing, J a formé Jennifer en même temps que moi. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris sur l'informatique et elle était bien plus forte que moi. J lui a tout appris et, à la fin, elle était capable de forcer les codes de J. On faisait une équipe de choc, tous les deux.  
  
- Tu as dit " était " ? Que lui est-il arrivé ??  
  
- Elle est morte par ma faute.  
  
- Comment ça ??  
  
- On était en mission, je suis sorti plus tôt qu'elle. Elle devait mettre un virus du nom de bugbird dans le PC, mais, manque de chance, Oz est arrivé et a fait sauter le bâtiment.  
  
- Je comprends pourquoi tu fais cette tête. Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est morte ?  
  
- Ne dit rien aux autres mais, aujourd'hui, ça fait 6 ans. On venait d'avoir 12 ans. C'était presque la fin de notre entraînement.  
  
- Heero..  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira. Je ferais ce qu'il y a à faire, ce soir. Aller, viens. C'est l'heure.  
  
Il est 21h 30. Début de la mission. Objectif : détruire la nouvelle base de Oz, à Velizy Villacoublay.  
  
-Bon, je viens juste d'arriver, J. Les gars sont là ?  
  
- Oui. Ils viennent juste d'arriver.  
  
- Bon, messieurs, votre nouveau partenaire est là, alors, on évite de le tuer. Ca serait cool, merci.  
  
- Mission bien reçue, J. On détruit cette base, mais pas le nouveau pilote.  
  
- Bon, on y va ou on prend le thé à la menthe ??  
  
- Eh ! Je n'y crois pas ! Le nouveau a de l'humour. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre.  
  
- Je crois aussi si tu ne te fais pas tuer avant. Duo, derrière toi.  
  
- Ouf, merci. Eh, mais comment tu connais mon nom ?  
  
- De rien, à charge de revanche. Plus tard pour les noms, ok ?  
  
La base fut détruite très rapidement. Ils nous fallut qu'une petite heure pour règler le problème.  
  
- Ah ! Super les gars, bien joué.  
  
- Merci J, on rentre.  
  
- Eh, le nouveau ! Tu rentres avec nous ??  
  
- Oui, Duo.  
  
- Super, je vais pour savoir qui tu es ?  
  
- Je crois que tu seras surpris mais, je te rassure, tu ne seras pas le seul surpris.  
  
Nous sommes rentrés dans l'entrepôt et avons mis nos gundam aux places appropriées.  
  
- J, nous sommes rentrés. Ou êtes-vous ???? Fit Heero.  
  
- Je suis là, je viens accueillir le nouveau pilote. De plus, j'ai peur que vous le tuiez.  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ??  
  
- Regardes qui est le 6e pilote.  
  
- Il vient juste de descendre.  
  
- Alors J, je ne suis pas si nul que ça ??  
  
- Non, rien à redire à ta façon de piloter.  
  
Là, tous les pilotes se retournent sur moi.  
  
- Salut. Je t'avais bien, Duo, que tu serais surpris.  
  
- SATINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Firent-ils tous en même temps.  
  
- Et oui !  
  
- Mais alors, c'est toi qui es rentré dans la base hier ???  
  
- Oui, Quatre. C'est bien moi.  
  
- Mais, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ??  
  
- En faites, je ne devais pas travailler avec vous pour cette mission. Mais le problème.....  
  
- J'y crois pas, mais que fais-tu ici, toi ??  
  
- Maître O, c'est bien vous ??  
  
- Jenny, ça fait tellement longtemps !  
  
- Je sais, depuis la mort...  
  
- La mort de qui ?? Mais comment connais-tu Maître O, Satine ou Jenny ? C'est quoi ton prénom ? Fit Wufei.  
  
- Mon vrai prénom est Jennifer, je connais Maître O grâce à ma demi-s?ur, Mei Lan.  
  
- Attends, tu es la demi-s?ur de Nataku, enfin Mei Lan ?  
  
- Oui, Wufei.  
  
- Alors, ça veut dire que tu es...  
  
- Ta belle s?ur.  
  
- EH !!!!!!!!!!! Heero, où vas-tu comme ça ?????  
  
- Duo, laisse-le.  
  
- EH !!!! Ecoutes, tu viens juste d'arriver, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu le connais mieux que moi ?  
  
- Si, je connais Heero depuis l'âge de 6 ans.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, je le laisse.  
  
- J, je peux.  
  
- Oui, vas-y. Il vient d'avoir un sérieux choc.  
  
- Oui, je veux bien le croire.  
  
- Mais, Jennifer, tu ne l'avais pas reconnu ? Me demanda Quatre.  
  
- Non, je n'ai reconnu que Wufei ensuite Quatre et enfin Heero.  
  
- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus, tu connais Quatre ?  
  
- Oui, Duo.  
  
- Ah bon ! Et d'où on se connaît Satine, euh, enfin Jennifer ?  
  
- Grâce à l'une de tes nombreuses s?urs. Miriam, elle m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur comment soigner.  
  
- Il est vrai que Miriam est un excellent médecin.  
  
- Oui, le meilleur que je connaisse. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir Heero.  
  
- Jennifer, c'était toi, son premier coéquipier ?  
  
- Oui, Quatre. Il y a bien longtemps.  
  
- Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi il est parti. Il a l'air de tenir à toi.  
  
- Disons que Heero et moi, c'était différent d'une simple amitié.  
  
Heero était sorti sur le perron de l'entrepôt et regardait les étoiles.  
  
- De chez nous, la vue n'est pas la même. Celle-ci est bien plus jolie et bien plus...  
  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu après l'accident ??  
  
Note de l'auteur : j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Moi, en tout cas, j'aime bien. Je vous laisse sur cette fin. Comment va Heero réagir face à Jennifer ? Que va-t-il se passer ??????? La suite dans le prochain chapitre. 


End file.
